


Open Your Heart

by hannie3000



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Prostitution, Tags Are Hard, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannie3000/pseuds/hannie3000
Summary: For Keigo, everyday life is just a performance. Yuto is supposed to just be a character in his play of 'normal' life, but for some reason, somewhere deep down, Keigo wants to open his heart to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love KUROFUNE, so of course I have to make them suffer.  
> This is my first time going for a multi-chapter fic, please be gentle with me.  
> Inspired by the Future Voyager and Whole New World lyrics

Keigo looked over his newest collection of bruises in the mirror and winced when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Men going through a divorce were the worst. Their idea of rough sex was an excuse to out their frustration with violence and treat him like something less than human. The only reason Keigo still agreed to go with them was because ironically, they paid a lot. Perhaps it was sad that he was used to this, that another bruised rib felt like a regular thing. Keigo had tried to quit, but this life was all he knew at this point. He took a deep breath, regretted it instantly, and tried to block out the pain as he took a shower and got ready for work. 

"Good morning." Keigo said as he stepped into the cafe and greeted his coworker with a smile. 

"Morning." 

The reply was curt but Keigo didn't mind. It had taken months before Yuto even returned his greeting, and this time they even briefly made eye contact. It was progress. 

"I'll go get changed, then get started on the tables." He was about to head into the back when Yuto spoke again.

"Already did those. Cleaning lady called in sick so you're on toilet duty." 

Keigo groaned. Cleaning toilets was definitely not his first choice of activity in the morning. Or ever, for that matter. While he was changing, it suddenly dawned on him why Yuto had shown up for work so early. 

"Yuuuuuto..!" Keigo pushed open the swinging door a bit too hard out of frustration and got a harsh reminder of his most recent injury. It seemed Yuto hadn't noticed him wince, which made Keigo feel oddly relieved. 

"Shut up, you're loud." Yuto replied, looking over his shoulder. 

Keigo frowned at him. "You came in early so you wouldn't have to clean the toilets." 

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out," Yuto said, and Keigo could swear he saw a faint smirk on his face. "So what now, you want a reward for using your brain?"

Keigo tried to come up with a witty response, but all he could manage was an angry huff and a glare. Why did Yuto have to be such a jerk? This was the first time they said more than three words to each other in all the months they'd worked here together, but instead of an actual decent conversation, Keigo got his intelligence insulted twice in the same minute. Fueled by his frustration, he left and went to work on cleaning the toilets. 

By the time he finished and got himself cleaned up, the first customers had already come in for their morning coffee. It always amazed him how Yuto was actually somewhat popular with the women, considering the guy never smiled. Well, unlike his personality, Yuto did have an attractive face. 

"Excuse me," 

A slightly annoyed sounding female customer snapped him out of his thoughts. "My apologies, princess, how may I serve you?" Keigo put on his best smile and bowed, leaving the woman rather flustered now. 

"Oh, u-um, I would like a fresh mint tea please."

"As you wish."

Keigo bowed again and went to prepare the tea. He noticed she was still looking at him so he winked at her, which made the woman hide her face in embarrassment. When he returned to the table with her order, she was still too embarrassed to look at him so she just stuttered a tiny 'thank you' and spilled about half of the packet of sugar on the table when she clumsily tore it open. Keigo cleaned up the spill and gave her a new packet which he pulled from his apron pocket like it was part of his personal stash. At this point, the woman had completely fallen victim to his charms.

Perhaps it was cruel to take advantage of, but women were so easily charmed by smooth words and a pretty face. It worked on some men too, but women were a lot easier to persuade into having a slice of cake or a sandwich with their tea or coffee. Yuto could probably double or even triple his tips if he'd just smile every now and again. 

"You're supposed to _serve_  customers, not service them." Yuto muttered while they were cleaning the tables after closing time. 

Keigo frowned. "If a smile or the occasional wink can sell an extra slice of cake and earn you a tip, then why not do it?"

"I prefer actually  _earning_ my tips instead of performing for them." 

Those words hit Keigo unexpectedly hard and he didn't say anything else until after they'd finished cleaning up and it was time to change and go home. Well, time for Yuto to go home. 

"Good work today," Keigo said, but didn't make eye contact. "Have a good night."

"You too."

Yuto headed out first, leaving Keigo to lock up for the night.

The things Yuto said to him still echoed in his mind and he didn't know why they bothered him so much. Maybe it was because part of him wanted to tell Yuto that his life was just one big performance. That serving coffee and cakes was just a game of pretend to make him feel normal. Keigo wondered when he started thinking about this. Yuto was just the guy he worked with in his everyday façade, just a part in the play. Besides, Yuto didn't care about him, either. 

Keigo tried to clear it from his mind and sighed, the sharp pain in his chest reminding him of his reality. He needed something easy tonight. Someone desperate and maybe a little drunk. The nearest bar seemed the best place to start.

As luck would have it - though Keigo chose to see it as a reward for scrubbing those toilets - a man in an average looking suit had just stepped outside for a smoke and was having issues with his lighter. Having learned to always come prepared for anything, Keigo approached him and lit the cigarette with the lighter he had in his coat pocket. 

"Uh, thanks." The man said and looked at Keigo, a little surprised.

Keigo smiled and plucked the cigarette from between the man's fingers, took a drag and then put it back while slowly exhaling the smoke without breaking eye contact. He then put his hand on the man's shoulder and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "That cigarette doesn't have to be the only thing of yours that's been in my mouth tonight..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains explicit content. I hope you enjoy Keigo's suffering.

It seemed Keigo found the easy target he was looking for, because the man was quite eager to follow up on his suggestion and paid enough for an hour of Keigo's services.

The hotel room was cheap, and it certainly looked the part, but it had clean sheets on the bed and a small bathroom. More aesthetically pleasing rooms were better saved for longer sessions and with men who had more to spend. There was no time wasted on idle chat, though Keigo did manage to squeeze out a name: Sato. It didn't matter if it was real or fake, it was just so he had something to work with. It...enhanced the experience, so to speak.

"Strip and get down on your knees."

The sudden command had caught Keigo slightly off-guard. Sato hadn't said much until now and he hadn't seemed like a very dominant type before, but perhaps it was the privacy of a hotel room that made him show his nature. Keigo did as he was told, of course. Men paid to have their sexual needs fulfilled and he was there to give them what they wanted.

Sato was watching him from the bed with the kind of intense look that would make anyone who wasn't used to this feel embarrassed, but this was standard stuff for Keigo by now. Maybe he even enjoyed it a little bit, getting men turned on by just taking his clothes off and watching their expression as he touched himself just a little bit more than necessary when he got to his underwear.

Once he was completely naked, Keigo got on his knees as instructed, feeling somewhat pleased to see that Sato was already half hard just from watching him undress. 

"You gonna keep staring at my dick or are you gonna get to work?" Sato said harshly, grabbing Keigo by the hair and shoving his face into his crotch. 

Keigo grunted in pain at the sudden forceful tug on his hair, but he accepted it as part of his client's needs and remained obedient. He made quick work of undoing Sato's trousers and wet his lips before carefully taking him into his mouth. Sato tightened his grip on Keigo's hair as the latter put his mouth to work. The sensation of warm, wet lips sliding over his cock and a skilled tongue teasing, licking and sucking all the right places got Sato hard very, very fast and he forced Keigo to take him in deeper, thrusting into his mouth and ignoring his obvious discomfort. 

Keigo was not in a good position to be taking a cock this deep into his throat, but Sato didn't care. With every thrust, it took more effort for Keigo not to choke and he felt his cheeks getting stained with tears. Still the grip on his hair remained strong and Sato grunted in pleasure, hissing curses and calling him all kinds of degrading things as he kept thrusting. At this point it no longer mattered if Keigo was skilled or not, or if he was even doing anything. Sato was way past the point of consideration, if he ever had any, and just wanted to indulge in his own twisted pleasure, thrusting in harder the closer he got to his climax. 

The whole thing felt like it lasted an eternity and the thought that he might die of asphyxiation briefly crossed his mind, but it seemed the universe did not intend for Keigo to leave this world just yet. Sato came hard and forced him to swallow before he pulled out, grinning as he wiped off any remaining cum on Keigo's cheek. It was gross and humiliating, but there was nothing he could do except grin and bear it.

There was still some time left for this session and Keigo dreaded what else he'd have to endure, but to his surprise, and mostly relief, Sato seemed to be satisfied. He shoved Keigo out of the way with his knee and got up, tucking everything back in its place and zipping up his pants. 

"Thanks for the light." Sato said and looked down at him with a self satisfied smirk. 

Keigo watched him leave the room and then slumped over from pain and exhaustion once the door closed. He wanted to laugh at how pathetic he was, sitting naked and bruised on a cheap hotel room floor, but it hurt to laugh. 

The next morning, Keigo showed up for work with his usual smile, Yuto mostly ignored him as always and he made at least two women fall for his charms as part of his routine. It was only during his break that he diverted from the standard.The previous night left a disgusting taste in his mouth and no matter how many times he brushed his teeth or how much mouthwash he used, it wouldn't go away. The only thing that managed to mask the disgusting taste was the equally disgusting taste of tobacco. 

Keigo flipped open the packet of cigarettes, pulled one out and put it between his lips. He reached into his pocket for his lighter but couldn't find it. His other pockets were empty too. Did he drop it somewhere? He frowned, putting the cigarette back in the packet and went back inside to check his locker. Maybe he just forgot to take it out of his coat pocket. In his hurry, Keigo didn't properly watch where he was going and nearly bumped into Yuto. 

"Sorry, I was just--" 

"Looking for this?" Yuto interrupted, holding up the lighter.

"Ah...yeah." Keigo replied awkwardly and wondered why Yuto looked so mad.

Yuto scoffed and tossed the lighter over to him. Keigo thanked him and hurried back outside to finish his break. He could swear he heard Yuto say 'you're better than this', but when he glanced over his shoulder, Yuto was already gone. He probably just imagined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will tell more about Keigo's past. Please look forward to it?


End file.
